Un mal día
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Jacob e Evie están mas raros de lo normal ¿Que les sucederá?


Hola *w* aquí traigo mi primera historia sobre este juego así que espero que os guste ^^

Assassins Creed no me pertenece yo solo me divierto usando sus personajes.

 **Un mal día**

\- Y entonces os infiltrareis mañana en la mansión - explico el asesino conocido como "El fantasma"

Evie y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Iremos hoy - dijo la chica decidida

\- Pero dentro de poco anochecera y sera mas peligroso, lo mejor es esperar a mañana - opino Henry

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Evie - añadió Jacob - Volveremos antes de que anochezca -

Los hermanos recogieron sus cosas y marcharon rumbo a su objetivo mientras que Henry se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de ambos.

\- ¿A que viene tanta prisa por acabar esta misión? Normalmente hubieran esperado hasta mañana - dijo Henry para si mismo

Un par de horas mas tarde unos cansados Jacob e Evie volvieron al tren para explicar el resultado de la mision.

\- Fue un éxito - dijo Evie

\- Tal y como esperaba de ambos - añadió Henry sonriendo - Ya es tarde, ¿Os apetecería un té? -

\- Gracias señor Green pero me temo que debo rechazar su oferta, estoy cansada y me gustaría volver a mi habitación - dijo la chica con tono serio

\- No pasa nada otra vez sera, ¿Y tu Jacob Frye? - volvió a preguntar el chico

\- Yo también preferiría descansar - manifestó Jacob

\- Bueno pues nos vemos mañana en el desayuno - dijo el mayor decepcionado

Los hermanos intercambiaron otra mirada y Evie desapareció por el pasillo.

\- Nosotros no desayunaremos mañana - anuncio Jacob

\- El desayuno es la comida mas importante del día y- explico Henry

\- Tampoco comeremos ni cenaremos - dijo el menor

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto Henry asombrado

\- Mañana es un día complicado para nosotros así que estaremos cada uno en su propia habitación y no saldremos de allí en todo el día - explico Jacob

\- Pues... puedo dejaros la comida delante de vuestras puertas - ofreció el mayor

\- Aunque lo hicieras no tendríamos apetito, así que te agradecería que dejaras el tema - pidió Jacob

\- Comprendo, disculpe si le molesto que preguntara - añadió Henry dolido por la poca confianza que los hermanos le tenían

El menor se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo dejando a Henry solo y lleno de dudas. Ellos trabajaban todos los días puesto que no es como si un asesino pudiera tomarse unas vacaciones y ellos nunca se habían quejado sobre ello por lo que era la primera vez que el escuchaba algo así además de que era muy raro que ellos no le dijeran nada. El sonido del reloj avisando la hora lo saco de sus pensamientos y decidió que era ya tarde y decidió ir a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el chico comenzó a investigar en sus libros muy temprano hasta que una voz lo hizo quitar su vista de ellos.

\- ¿Los hermanos Frye no van a desayunar? - pregunto Agnes

\- Me temo que no, ellos no saldrán de su habitación en todo el día - explico el chico

\- Eso es raro - comento la mujer

\- Así es pero no se porque razón - comento el

En ese instante el chico se dio cuenta de lo extraño de aquello, a pesar de que ellos discutieran a menudo cuando estaban en problemas o se necesitaban siempre estaban el uno para el otro así que si ese día era malo para ellos debían estar apoyándose en lugar de pasar el día en soledad. El chico cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y lo guardo en la librería al mismo tiempo que noto el calendario que estaba en la pared. Y en ese instante todo cobro sentido, no podía ser eso ¿No? El chico recordaba que cuando era un niño su maestro lo mando a una mision donde debía buscar información, el chico no sabia al principio de lo que trataba pero cuando le contó a su maestro lo que averiguo y vio su cara se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ethan Frye lo mando a recaudar información sobre la condición de su esposa pero lamentablemente esta había muerto cuando dio a luz a sus hijos. El chico podía sentir la desesperación de su maestro puesto que se veía que el realmente amaba a su esposa.

\- Siento lo de su esposa, yo escuche donde tienen a sus hijos así que si quiere verlos- propuso Henry

\- ¿Porque querría verlos? Por su culpa mi esposa esta muerta - grito el hombre

El niño solo guardo silencio sorpendido por el tono de voz de su maestro y supo que no debía volver a tocar ese tema. Desde entonces cada vez que era el aniversario de la muerte de su mujer el se volvía mas estricto en el entrenamiento del chico pero aun así años mas tarde el hombre decidió hacerse cargo de sus hijos diciendo que su entrenamiento le despertó un instinto paternal.

\- ¿Señor Green se encuentra usted bien? - pregunto la mujer trayéndolo de vuelta al presente

¿Como podía haber olvidado algo así? Esa fecha era la misma que el tanto temía por la actitud de su maestro. Eso quería decir que ese día...

\- Ya se lo que les ocurre - dijo el hombre de golpe - Hoy es su cumpleaños -

\- ¿Y por eso se encierran? Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Agnes

\- Para que ellos nacieran dio su madre su vida a cambio por eso creo que ellos odian este día, se sienten culpables de haber nacido - explico el asesino

\- Eso es terrible - dijo la mujer

\- Lo se - añadió el - Pero tengo una idea aunque si llega a salir mal puede que se enfaden bastante pero necesitare su ayuda -

\- Seria un placer ayudar - acepto ella con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente Evie al ver los primeros rayos de sol decidió que fue suficiente de estar encerrada y salio de su habitación encontrándose con Jacob que parecía haber tenido la misma idea.

\- Tienes ojeras hermanita - dijo Jacob con tono burlón

\- Mira quien fue a hablar - respondió ella

Los dos se miraron comprendiendo lo que el otro estaba pasando, desde que tenían memoria ese día era algo malo, su padre se emborrachaba y les gritaba lo mucho que los odiaba por haber nacido aunque al día siguiente se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho pero eso era algo que no ayudaba mucho. Ellos nunca celebraron su cumpleaños, ¿Porque deberían celebrar el día que mataron a su madre? Ambos pensaban lo mismo y aunque no lo dijeran con palabras se entendían probablemente era por esa extraña conexión que poseen todos los gemelos o quizás porque se conocian demasiado.

\- Vamos a desayunar - pidió el chico

Ambos fueron en silencio y no intercambiaron ninguna otra palabra mientras comían. Cuando acabaron fueron en busca de Henry para averiguar que mision debían hacer primero pero su sorpresa fue que no lo encontraron entre los libros sino que lo encontraron con una tarta en las manos.

\- Se lo que estaréis pensando y en mi defensa debo decir que hoy ya no es vuestro cumpleaños así que no hay razón para no celebrarlo - explico Henry

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada confundidos.

\- ¿Señor Green como sabia que era nuestro cumpleaños? - pregunto Evie sorprendida

\- Es una larga historia pero yo creo saber porque no lo celebráis - dijo el mayor

\- Tu no sabes nada - hablo Jacob molesto

\- Así es, yo no pase por lo que vosotros pero solo quiero deciros que no tenéis la culpa de lo de vuestra madre, vosotros no pedisteis nacer y da igual lo que el haya dicho no tenéis que sentiros mal por eso - explico Henry

\- Eso no es tan fácil como lo quiere hacer ver Señor Green - añadió Evie

\- Lo se, pero con el tiempo lo sera y ahora celebraremos vuestro cumpleaños y no acepto ninguna queja - aseguro el mayor

Los gemelos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada sin saber que hacer.

\- Suponiendo que aceptamos el hecho de celebrar nuestro cumpleaños - comenzó a decir Jacob - ¿Que es lo que hace la gente normal para celebrar? -

\- Comen tarta, soplan las velas y reciben regalos - explico Henry como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

\- Lo de los regalos no suena tan mal - dijo Jacob mientras Evie le pego un codazo molesta por lo que acababa de decir - ¿Que? Es la verdad -

\- Entonces si no os importa - dijo Henry señalando las sillas para que se sentaran

El chico puso la tarta en la mesa justo delante de donde los gemelos se acababan de sentar y encendió las velas.

\- Debéis apagar las velas pidiendo un deseo - explico el mayor

\- Como si solo por pedirlo se fuera a hacer realidad - se burlo Jacob

Evie le pego una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se comportara, ella comprendía que el chico se había tomado muchas molestias para preparar todo para ellos y eso la hacia muy feliz por lo que no quería que Jacob fuera antipático con el, aunque conociendo a Jacob el lo hacia porque estaba de buen humor.

\- Esta bien pediré un deseo - dijo Jacob mirando a Evie - ¿Así estaras contenta hermanita? -

\- Si - afirmo ella

Ambos chicos se inclinaron y soplaron las velas mientras pedían su deseo, Evie pidió poder estar siempre así de feliz con su hermano y Henry. Y cuando acabaron y ella miro a Jacob tuvo la certeza de que el pidió lo mismo.

\- Bueno ahora faltan los regalos - anuncio Henry

El chico le dio a ambos una caja donde se encontraba su regalo. En la de Jacob se encontraba un nuevo cuchillo y solo hacia falta ver su cara para notar lo contento que estaba y las ganas que tenia de probarlo. En el de Evie se encontraba un libro y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto.

\- Abre la primera pagina - pidió el mayor

La chica hizo caso y encontró una rosa prensada allí.

\- Gracias - dijo ella sonriendole

\- ¿Porque yo no tengo una rosa también? - se burlo Jacob

Henry lo miro preguntándose porque no le había entregado el regalo por separado.

\- Señor Green por favor ignore al idiota de mi hermano - pidió Evie

\- Eso dolió - se quejo Jacob divertido

\- No te preocupes a la próxima te conseguiré un ramo de Narcisos - prometió la chica sonriendo

Henry entendió la broma y empezó a reír mientras que Jacob se molesto por no comprender nada.

\- Ya me reiré yo de vosotros - se quejo el menor

El chico nunca lo diría en voz alta pero el estaba celoso de que su hermana se llevara tan bien con alguien que no fuera el y tenia miedo de ser reemplazado y olvidado, despues de todo era su única familia.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que hagamos nuestro trabajo - anuncio ella

\- Eso si suena bien - añadió Jacob con una gran sonrisa

\- Muchas gracias por la fiesta señor Green - agradeció la chica

\- No hace falta que las des - dijo el hombre

Los chicos salieron del tren y las burlas de Jacob no se hicieron esperar.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Green - dijo el chico en tono de burla

\- Eres un idiota Jacob - se quejo Evie

\- Pero me quieres - añadió el con una gran sonrisa

\- Si no fuera así ya te hubiera abandonado hace tiempo - explico ella

\- Ahora podre probar mi nuevo juguete - añadió el chico refiriéndose a su cuchillo

Y así ambos partieron hacia el objetivo que debían interceptar mientras que Jacob tenia la seguirdad de que aunque Evie se llevara bien con otras personas el siempre estaría a su lado porque para eso están los hermanos.

 **FIN**

Hasta aquí llega la historia ^^ si os gusto y queréis dejar un review haciéndomelo saber yo estaré encantada :) Dicho esto bye~


End file.
